sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sephtis the Eagle
Sephtis is the most recent out of the main core nine, created with the perfect idea for his character and who he'd be, along with what his past would be about. Now, you get to see my thoughts put on this page! Appearance Sephtis is a purple-feathered eagle with blue eyes and a sharp yellow beak. He has two purple feathers on his back, and he stands at 3'2". Weighing at 58 lbs., Sephtis wears a red bandana on his head, wrapping it around the upper part. He also wears a blue bandana on his neck, along with a red-and-black-striped shirt. He wears gloves with grey bases that covers his fingers with yellow cloth, alongside a red and black cape with white lining. He wears red pants with a yellow pocket at the lower part of his right leg with red-and-white shoes. Personality Sephtis is a hyperactive preteen who often goes into things without tact and looking for enjoyment. He always tries to look for the fun in everything, which means sometimes he can be extremely naive and clueless to what the stakes really are. However, this is a double-edged sword - it allows for him to give all he's got, not letting fear hinder his progress. Due to his father's rather immoral teachings of him, Sephtis doesn't experience fear easy - in fact, he has some trouble perceiving emotions like it. He isn't really scared of things, viewing something like death with little care. This can make him seem very rude, but it's just the way that he perceives thing. Sephtis is also a bit obnoxious, with a high amount of confidence in himself. This can make him make cocky moves at times simply to taunt whoever he's dealing with. This is not too say he has no cunning or wit - he can just let his overconfidence cloud with judgement is some situations. History A Light Shadow Leunga Sephtis Briona the Fifth was born to Leunga Sephtis Briona the Fourth and Brianne Briona the Twelfth. Coming from two long lines of assassins, Sephtis was trained like them, born to be a killer. However, they made it more... fun for him, making sure he didn't grow up to be a crazy psycho. Thus, Sephtis was half-raised like a normal kid and half-raised as an assassin-in-training, which is the reason he grew up to be the thrill-seeking, hyperactive joker he is currently. For a long time, life was normal - at least, as normal as it could be for someone like him. However, Sephtis would find his life changing when he was twelve, and his father and him sent out on a mission to assassinate Trikon City's rich boy, Mackenzie Hartley. However, considering Hartley spent most of his time indoors, and when he was outside he was usually with others, Sephtis and his father had to find another method to kill him, and Sephtis suggested that they could go incognito in public and one day just find him and secretly shoot him for the cash. Leunga thought this was a decent idea, but they'd have to put on disguises - then, they could head out. They spent a long amount of time planning for Hartley's appearance, and though Sephtis was impatient, they finally got the perfect disguises and plan to get Hartley. On the fated day, they seemed like your normal father and son that was coincidentally walking behind Mackenzie Hartley... however, before they could get him, a white rabbit and grey bat walked up to them, questioning Leunga's identity. Leunga, knowing that they couldn't compromise their mission because of two teenagers, was going to shoot them, but the bat kicked it away. Almost like they'd been planning for as long as they'd been, they told him to come with him. Sephtis told him that they didn't look like police, so they followed. The duo ended up taking the Brionas to Lotking, an abandoned part of town. There, they met "Serene Peterjack," a criminal famed for having killed the Commander Abe Towers. She told them that her real name was Luna Raven, and that she was a leftover Black Arm determined to get revenge against the planet, but she'd need some assistance. Sephtis thought that this was the coolest thing ever - how often do you get to team up with an alien? Though she was originally just going to bring Leunga along, the grey eagle explained that he wasn't the best suited for the type of massacre Luna was used to. He offered his son, and Sephtis, excited, said he wanted in. Luna tested Sephtis out in battle, the the 12-year-old boy did extraordinarily well, even as good if not better than White. Thus, he qualified. White and Tina came to him after he was officially a part of their "organization," and they said that they'd pay him for his work. Sephtis was now even more determined - he got to meet a near-extinct species and get paid for it?! That was super awesome! A Harsh Punishment - Mac and Luna's Rematch Luna would spend a lot of their time teaching the trio how to get better at fighting and planning their attack to get Mackenzie Hartley. However, Luna herself usually didn't bother doing actual research with them - instead, she had a habit of just disappearing for long periods of time and coming back before scolding them for not getting much done. Sephtis didn't really think much about her nagging - after all, when he became an actual assassin, he couldn't just walk into their house all stabby. He'd have to do a lot of research! ...to be frank, however, it was White and Tina who were doing most of the research. Sephtis didn't have any issues with Luna personally, but something that had irked him was how Luna was treating them, especially Tina. Though White had always seemed unbothered by and tough, Tina looked genuinely hurt every time Luna was being mean to them, and that made Sephtis kinda sad. However, he tried to think more like his father, telling himself that they were just accomplices he'd probably never see again after the mission. One day, Luna had gone out for one of her whatever-she-did-when-she-went-outs, but even after a week, she still had yet to return. The two young adults debated on whether they should go get her or not, but eventually, they had left. Sephtis decided that he'd do some "spy work" when they were left, for they had a list of notes about Mackenzie Hartley conveniently lying near. He took the time to read it, and... he was amazed. Sephtis couldn't believe that they were trying to kill this guy! He seemed awesome! Not only did he have powers, he was an adventure-seeking mercenary, and it didn't get any better than that! However, Sephtis knew that what was going to be done was going to be done, and he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it. However... Sephtis was still gonna have a super fun time fighting against him! Eventually, White and Tina returned with Luna... except Luna looked like she was trapped in a frozen block of ice. White used his legs to heat her up, and Sephtis stayed with her, reading notes about Mackenzie all the while. After a few hours, Luna had woken up, and was angrily yelling at Sephtis about what had happened before calling White and Tina over. Luna asked them what they had learned about Mackenzie, and they practically just spat out everything Sephtis had been reading about. Despite the fact that they knew so many things about him (somehow, they even found out that his favorite colors were gold and cyan), Luna didn't seem the slightest bit interested in anything that thy were telling her. She said she wanted something she could hurt him with, something that could really get into his head. They then told her that when he was ten, his sister Marlee was stolen for ransom, and she had her arms cut off before they rescued her. Luna was satisfied with this information, and told them that this information was adequate before sending them off. ---- Not much later after that, Luna gathered her so-called "Black Flowers" and told them that they'd have to prepare for battle in Lotking. She said that she was going to send them to whale onto him until he was near-death... and she'd been the one to murder him. Sephtis was disappointed - he wanted to be able to fight Mackenzie by himself! However, he didn't argue, and went along with it. White, Tina, and Sephtis waited to find Mac, and eventually, he came running up - however, along with him was a grey lookalike, a red fox, a yellow ocelot, and a blue hedgehog. Sephtis was giddy - at first, he was disappointed that he wouldn't get any action, but now, he'd be able to take 'em all on! ..or so he thought. Mac himself didn't bother trying to fight them, turning into lightning and zooming past. The other grey tiger teleported away from them, leaving the last three to duel against the Black Flowers. The fox furiously asked them who they were, and Sephtis eagerly replied that they were Luna's partners. The fox made fun of them on how desperately they were using that term, but White explained to her that Luna was going to be the one on top, so there was no reason for them not to work with the winner. There was a period of silence, but all three of them knew what was going to happen... they were going to fight. The fox ran to attacked Sephtis and the hedgehog walked to Tina while the ocelot confronted White. Sephtis noticed that the fox seemed kind of surprised to see him, and he assumed it was because he was a part of the legendary Briona family. Eventually, she seemed like she was out of her daze, because she didn't hesitate to attack him. The two battled, and the fight seemed to be going well for everyone depending on where they were - Sephtis had lots of trouble dealing with her on the ground, but in the air, he was the king! Sephtis used his spear Kyoya and its aerokinesis to distract her with little bursts, and it seemed to work, as she was having trouble when he used its powers. Sephtis could tell he was frustrating her, and he took the opportunity to taunt her as they fought. Sephtis frankly admired the fox, however. Despite the fact that he was winning, he didn't think that there were a lot of superpowered people out on the planet, and he wondered if White and Tina's opponents were like this too. He really was impressed by the fox, but that didn't mean he was going to let up on his physical and verbal assault. Things seemed to just be going perfectly until the fox's eyes turned completely pink, she jumped up, glowed and knocked him out of the sky in one blow. This almost knocked Sephtis out of consciousness, and the entire right side of his body was numb. While he was dazed, he was also amazed - how strong were these people?! At the same time, he also knew that there was no chance he'd be able to fight her again, with all the immense pain he was feeling. Eventually, he felt White go and grab him before they headed back to Tina. THough Sephtis could vaguely hear some dialogue between all the combatants, White eventually told him that they'd be leaving. Though Sephtis was confused what would happen, he assumed that Luna was losing, so he went along with his associates until he had enough energy to go back home alone. Abilities and Skills Sephtis is a skilled flier, having been able to do so from a very young age. He doesn't really have anything special about him in this aspect, but it's a pivotal thing worth mentioning. Sephtis was taught by his father how to wield several weapons and items in many different types of situations. As said by Sephtis himself - "I'm really good with swords, guns, spears, spears, spears, jackhammers (don't ask), and bows, but I'm really really good with spears." Sephtis is especially skilled with his sacred spear, Kyoya. His mother gifted it to him when he got it from a mission, and he's been practicing ever since. With the spear, Sephtis is able to manipulate air in many ways, such as creating violent gusts of wind and air bubbles. Gallery XoPs_Team_Watts.png|Sephtis with his teammates, White the Rabbit and Tina the Bat by Xoph, thank you! Lee'sSephtis.jpg|Done by Lee, thanks! Sonic155'sSephtis.jpg|Sephtis and Kyoya by https://www.deviantart.com/sonic155, thanks!